


К морю

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Category: GYPSY (Short film 2019), Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: На изнанку ведёт множество троп.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	К морю

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)
> 
> Курсивом выделены цитаты из «GYPSY».

В костре трещат еловые ветки; по пустой поляне, окружённой вечнозелёными папоротниками, скачут отблески пламени, выхватывая поваленный ствол, охапку хвороста, старую поломанную гитару, плюшевого медведя, засыпанного снегом. Тьма прячется за деревьями, шуршит, шипит недовольно, свистит пугливо, смеётся лающе. И говорит. Говорит-говорит-говорит множеством неразборчивых, нарочно приглушённых (не разобрать, где кто) голосов. Они знают.

Глаза распахивает резко, бездумно пялится в небо, на насмешливую ехидную улыбку. Шум сливается в голове в радиопомехи, не дающие разобрать ничего, кроме треска костра. Свет пробивается через деревья, маня к себе, обещая тепло и защиту. Низкорастущие ветки бьют по лицу, цепляются за волосы, трясутся от распирающего их хохота. Снизу им вторит задорный переливчатый свист. У костра никого нет: только брошенная кем-то за ненужностью турка стоит на бревне, полная дождевой воды. Когда он её касается, что-то за деревьями недовольно, ворчливо скрипит. Турка остаётся на своём месте. Рядом с огнём тепло (главное — не обожгись), но неспокойно, словно нужно идти дальше, вперёд-влево-вправо через Лес. Это пугает, притягивает, не оставляет выбора и в то же время заставляет принимать решение. Снег падает и не тает, даже если поднести руку с ним совсем близко к огню.

 _Да не парься ты, всё нормально. Все вы сюда рано или поздно приходите._

Зазывающий ветер тушит костёр мгновенно, не оставив ни искры, ни язычка пламени. В темноте голоса слышатся яснее, беседуют о своём, рассказывают сказки, смеются и не отзываются на зов. Остаётся только идти наугад, бросив на месте стоянки бесполезную игрушку. Её свист настигает минут через десять вместе с чужим — видимо, кто-то пытается наладить контакт. Улыбается и продирается сквозь ветки, цепляясь за них чем-то ненужным, лишним. Останавливается и дышит, чувствуя, как меняется воздух, запах, мир вокруг, как меняется он сам. Стряхивает листву с шерсти и бежит через папоротники и кусты — горько-солёный аромат ведёт его за собой.

Песок забивается между пальцами, блестит белыми крупинками в лунном свете. Море волнуется, перешёптывается волнами с Лесом. Раз-два-три. Замирает и смотрит на линию горизонта.

_— Здравствуй, Странник._

_— Знаешь, я никогда не видел моря на рассвете._

Солнце встаёт, блестит, отражается в воде и пускает в глаза игривые зайчики. Лес остаётся тёмным — свет не может его достать, никогда не мог. Волны шуршат и кусают прохладой голые ступни, отчего хочется смеяться. Смех тает в фиолетовом небе над головой, затихает, теряясь в не-здесь.

Изнанка с любопытством смотрит на нового гостя.


End file.
